


What Started Out as Supernatural Becomes True Crime

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Obi makes an appearance, Ryan gets scared while ghost hunting, and while going up the stairs because Shane can be a little mean sometimes, buzzfeed unclean, it's not really as sinister as the title makes it sound, lots of fluff, opt: we took an oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: While on a ghoul hunt, Ryan gets scared and tumbles down the stairs. Shane ends up taking care of Ryan while the latter starts working on research for their early starting True Crime season.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	What Started Out as Supernatural Becomes True Crime

“There’s supposedly a woman that’s said to have been killed in this room by her brother-in-law,” Ryan told Shane as they entered the room. 

Their flashlights shone on the floral wallpaper of the room, the parlor lamps on the tables looked odd under the LED lights. The room was spotless and Shane actually liked the looks of it. It had an older coziness than most houses. But what Shane found cozy, Ryan thought was terrifying. 

“Why’d he kill her?” Shane wondered. He was still looking around the room, waiting for something to happen. 

“She wouldn’t sleep with him. It was one of those, ‘If I can’t have her, no-one will’ sort of things.”

“Ah… Jealousy’s never a pretty colour no matter who’s wearing it.” Shane shook his head. “Is it thought that the brother-in-law haunts this place? I’d love to give this guy a talking to.” 

Ryan took out the Spirit Box. “We can use your least favourite item and see who we find in here.” Ryan smiled at Shane. 

“This is the only time I won’t complain about this damned radio,” Shane huffed. He nodded for Ryan turn it on after he covered his ears. The taller man let out a yell when the box ripped its godforsaken rumbling static through the air. 

“I’m Ryan. That’s Shane. If there’s someone here with us, can you say one of our names back?” Ryan had to raise his voice to hear himself over the static. 

Nothing came over the Spirit Box for a few seconds. 

“Martha, are you here?” Ryan asked. 

Nothing. 

“Ry, who was it that killed Martha?” Shane asked. 

“Uh...Timothy.”

“Is Timothy here?” Shane asked. “I’ve got some beef with you, you sick bastard. You’re real fucked up; killing your  _ brother’s wife _ because she was being loyal.” 

“I’m sorry,” the box scratched out. 

“I’m sorry?” Ryan repeated. “Who’s sorry? Timothy, are you sorry for killed Martha?” 

Nothing more came from the box. 

“I really hope that was you, Timothy,” Shane kept going. “You’re a real piece of shit for what you did.”

“Shane's just getting started. He’s not scared to tear you a new one like I am.” Ryan turned his camera towards Shane to get the whole rant on camera. 

“I’m kinda sad your brother didn’t kill you. I’m pleased as punch you got caught though. Life in prison for attempted rape and first degree murder? You deserved worse than that. Maybe I can find what prison you sent to and I can mock you there too in case you aren’t really here. 

“I’m going to make sure you don’t rest in peace because you didn’t give Martha any peace. You’re a monster and filthy bag of slime. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Shane paused his rants and waited for a response. 

“You’re not getting anything, buddy,” Ryan chuckled. 

“Coward!” 

Ryan turned off the spirit box. “Ready to see what we can find downstairs?” Ryan asked. 

“Let’s go, Little Guy.” Shane moved to go out of the room first, leading Ryan into the dark knowing how much Ryan hated it. They always used flashlights from going room to room, but Ryan still hated the impending darkness that the lights didn’t reach. So Shane willingly went first. 

Shane got to the bottom of the stairs and turned around to see Ryan half way down. Suddenly, Ryan rumbled down the stairs and Shane just barely managed to catch him before he hit his head on the bottom step. However, there was a crack and Ryan yelled out in pain. 

“Fuck! Fuc-holy fuck,” Ryan cursed. Shane help Ryan to sit on the 

third stair

“Damn was that a trip. You okay?” Shane asked, looking Ryan over. 

“My ankle hurts a fuck ton. That wasn’t a trip, though, Shane. I felt a hand on my back and I got fucking launched.” Ryan said, his teeth gritting against the pain. 

“You’re all worried and worked up, Little Guy. Let’s get you home 

to rest your ankle, okay?” Shane helped his hand out to Ryan to pull him up. Ryan took it and the second his right foot touch the floor, his knees gave out and he couldn’t stop the yell of pain again. Shane caught him again. “Let’s get you to the hospital, instead.”

* * *

“Hey everybody. So, this isn’t a full episode--in case you couldn’t tell by the fact that Ryan’s not here. He’s resting in bed. We uh... We were recording the next episode and Ryan broke his ankle. He fell down a flight of stairs in the house. He says he was pushed but I went down the stairs in front of him and we were the only one in the house. 

“Any way, Ryan wanted you all to know the season of Unsolved is still going on. We aren’t going on any more ghoul-ish investigations, but he’s doing research right now for more True Crime episodes so there’s still content. I’m sure he’ll be willing to say hi, though.” 

Shane took him phone from the book he was propping it up with and carried it upstairs.

“He’s bed ridden, so he’s been doing research on his laptop. He got bored on the couch earlier so I helped him up stairs for a bit more comfort. And Obi’s been up there with him, too.” 

Shane pushed the door of their bedroom open and there was Ryan sitting up in bed, scrolling with one hand and petting Obi’s head with the other. Ryan looked up and smiled when he saw Shane. 

“Hey, Honey.” He glanced back at his computer. “What are ya doing?” 

Shane gave Ryan a quick kiss as he sat on the bed. “Recording that video. I said you wouldn’t mind saying hi.” 

“That’s true.” Ryan tried ignoring the blush that rose on his cheeks when Shane mentioned he was doing the video right after kissing him. “I’ve got a couple of episode ideas--most of them are from fan suggestions in the comments.” 

“See? Ryan’s working as hard as ever.” 

“And if you guys need some really unnerving shit to watch before Shane and I get the new episodes up, look into a show called  _ Cold Case Files _ . What it’s about is in the title, but it’s worth watching. I found it on Netflix, but going by the editing style, I’d say it was written and planned for TV.”

“He’s been brushing up on editing facts and shit.” Shane wore a small smile. 

“I wanna stay on top of things. Technology’s always changing. I don’t know what program’s gonna be dumped on me next month,” Ryan defended himself, his hands in the air.

“It’s getting kinda late, so I’m gonna get started on something for us to eat,” Shane stated. “We’ll have another episode for you all before too long,”

“Bye.” Ryan waved right before Shane turned the camera off. “I’m gonna go down stairs and help you with dinner.” 

“Ry-”

“I feel useless. Let me help.” 

“Okay. We’ll find something you can do while sitting on the counter or something,” Shane shrugged. “Let’s go.” Shane kissed Ryan again and got off the bed. He helped Ryan off the bed and got him set with his crutches. 

When they got to the stairs, Shane took Ryan’s crutches and linked their elbows, Ryan’s free hand held firmly onto the rail. 

“Ready, Little Guy?” Shane asks. 

“Yep.” Shane takes a step down, down the stairs and Ryan gave a little hop so he was on the same step as Shane and they continued this method until Ryan was safely on the floor and steadily on his crutches. 

“First of all, what are we feeling like eating?” Shane asked. 

“Dealer’s choice.” Ryan shrugged. 

The second Ryan leaned his crutches against the counter, Shane wrapped his hands around the shorter’s waist and helped him onto the counter. 

“You wanna make a salad or peel potatoes?” Shane asked. 

“I’ll peel potatoes.”

Shane rinsed the potatoes and put them in a bowl on Ryan’s left, putting a pan on Ryan’s right, and Ryan put a third bowl between his legs to catch the peelings. 

“What are some of the cases you’ve found?” Shane questioned. 

“There’s a couple. There’s the unsolved murder of Amy Mihaljevic who was killed in February of 1990. That one’s kinda sad, though. She was ten and abducted before her body was found three months later and there have never been any leads.

“In the comments of a YouTube video, someone suggested the Bowraville murders. Someone else mentioned the murder of Janie Perrin. What’s crazy about that one is that the case is still open and the police are offering $100,000 for so much as an idea about who did it. Then there’s an Australian girl that went missing in 1991 whose body wasn’t found until two days short of a year later. The case is still open and they’ve interviewed over 27,000 men.”

Ryan kept excitedly listing off the ideas he had, saying the ones 

they didn’t get this time would make researching for the next season much easier and faster. 

Shane was half listening. He was loving the moment. Ryan always got this clear as day excitement in his voice whenever he talked about something that really interested in his. His eyes lit up. Shane fell even more in love every time. 

“I love you,” Shane blurted out, looking at Ryan. 

Ryan chuckled, looking up from the potato and directing his gaze to Shane. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Shane could hear the thumps of Ryan jumping up the stairs one foot from the down stairs bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. He spit in the sink, rinsed his brush, and put it in the cup on the shelf above the sink. Silently, he made his way to the stairs and when he was a step down from Ryan, he scooped the shorter man into his arms. 

Ryan let out a yelp that bordered on a scream, instantly wrapping his arms around Shane’s torso. Shane laughed, continuing his way up the stairs with Ryan safely in his arms, his upper body supported by one and his legs draped over the other. 

“You’re not supposed to go the stairs by yourself, Little Guy.” Shane kissed the top of Ryan’s head. 

“You were you talking too long.”

“We have a couch.”

“But I was already standing. If I got sat on the couch then I wouldn’t have had to get up again.” 

“You’re silly.” Shane stopped when he got them to their bedroom. Ryan reached a hand out and opened the door so they could go inn. Once inside, Shane gently placed Ryan on the bed and went about getting himself ready for bed. 

“Any comments on that video from earlier?” 

“Uh...yeah. Most of them are hoping you feel better soon and that your leg heals quickly. Someone wants to know how you broke it, and the others are excited about the cases you found for True Crime.” Shane crawled into bed next to Ryan and pulled the comforter over them. 

Ryan curled up against Shane’s side, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. The steady heart beat and steady rise and fall of Shane’s chest helped relax Ryan even more so he felt a little tired at least. 

Shane put his phone on the nightstand, plugged in, and started gently carding his hands through Ryan’s hair. “Getting’ tired?”

“A little. Yeah.” Ryan yawned and Shane chuckled.

“Love you, Ryan.” 

“Love you too, Shane.”

And Shane turned the light out.”


End file.
